Luna's best night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you serious?" says Aaron. "Yes, very much so." says Luna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Luna's best night**

 **Luna Lovegood don't have a boyfriend, she never had. She's a virgin who's not even been kissed by a boy yet.**

Even so she want to have sex.

Who is the boy she dream about?

None other than Aaron Nightcrow, a skilled wizard who's a sixth year Slytherin, but unlike most Slytherins he's not a pure-blood maniac and Muggle hater. Instead he's noble, good and friendly.

"I wish he'd see me..." thinks Luna, sad that Aaron doen't even seem to know that she exist.

Luna has a huge crush on Aaron and really think he might be the perfect guy for her.

"Maybe I'm lame and stupid. Otherwise I don't see why Aaron doesn't want me." mumbles Luna as she enter the Great Hall.

She take her seat and starts eating.

"This taste disgusting..." says Luna.

"Yeah, tell me about it." says Luna's friend Molly Morris.

"Do you ever think about boys?" says Luna.

"Not really. I'm not allowed to spend time with boys. My mother would be so angry if I did and I actually don't want to hang out with any boy. Boys are so nasty and weird." says Molly.

"Really?" says Luna.

"Yes." says Molly.

6 hours later.

As the sun goes down, Luna sneak down to the Slytherin dungeon.

She get happy when she sees Aaron outside the Slytherin common room.

"Is your dick hard right now?" says Luna as she walk up to Aaron.

"No and what are you doing here? You're not in Slytherin." says Aaron.

"True, but I like you. Can you please fuck my pussy?" says Luna.

"Are you serious?" says Aaron.

"Yes, very much so." says Luna.

"I don't think you are." says Aaron.

"I am very serious! Please, be a buddy and fuck me hard and cum in my little pussy!" begs Luna as she goes down on her knees and try to be extra cute.

"Calm down, girl." say Aaron.

"Sure, when you agre to have...sex...with me." says Luna.

"Oh, no. You are serious." says Aaron.

"I am." says Luna. "Fuck me, please..."

"Why?" says Aaron.

"Because I have a...crush on you and wanna be fucked for the first time." says Luna.

"I should not do that." says Aaron.

"Do you want to?" says Luna.

"Maybe." says Aaron.

"Please...fuck my cute pussy." begs Luna in a soft childish voice.

"What do I get for it...?" says Aaron.

"The joy of fucking me and releasing your creamy cum deep in my pussy." says Luna.

"Oh..." says Aaron.

"Yeah." says Luna.

"Okay. I will have sex with you." says Aaron.

Aaron and Luna enter the Slytherin common room.

"Put your dick deep in my pussy." says Luna as she takes off almost all her clothes, keeping only her bra and socks on.

"Your boobs are beautiful." says Aaron.

"Thanks." says Luna with a cute smile.

Aaron takes of his robe and his shirt and unbutton his panrs so his dick pop out.

"Nice dick. Good size." says Luna.

"Do you think it will fit inside you?" says Aaron.

"I hope so." says Luna.

"Time to try and see if it truly does fit in you, baby." says Aaron.

"Yay!" says a happy Luna in a childish tone.

Luna bend forward over a couch and Aaron gently slide his dick into her pussy from behind.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Luna.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Aaron as he starts to fuck Luna.

Luna feel slight pain when Aaron's dick breaks the 'wall' in her pussy, but then it starts to feel very good.

"Yes, finally! Soooo sexy!" moans Luna, being very horny and very happy.

"Nice." says Aaron, fucking slightly harder.

"Awww! Fuck me...I love this." moans Luna.

"It's good for me as well." says Aaron.

"Obviously. It is sexy." moans Luna.

"Yes, it sure is." moans Aaron, fucking a bit harder.

"Nice! Don't hold back, fuck me. Let me feel how horny you are." moans Luna.

"Okay, girl." moans Aaron, fucking hard and fast.

"Yes! That feels so amazing!" moans Luna in sexual joy.

"Thanks." says Aaron.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Luna.

22 minutes later.

"Bloody shit, yeah!" moans Aaron as he cum in Luna's pussy.

"Yes! Fucking sexy!" moans Luna with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"I'm glad you did enjoy that." says Aaron.

"Thanks. It was wonderful." says Luna.

"Okay." says Aaron.

"We should do this again sometimes." says Luna.

"Yes, true." says Aaron.

"Goodnight." says Luna as she leave the room.

"The same, baby." says Aaron.

Luna head to the Ravenclaw dorm and goes to bed.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
